


Uncomfortable

by We_AreTheCrystal_Gems



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Amethyst and Garnet are lesbians, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Garnet beating the crap out of Kevin, Garnet being very overprotective, Kevin being a jerk, Kevin ignoring Amethyst's denies and making her uncomfortable, Kevin wants to get it with Amethyst, gamethyst, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_AreTheCrystal_Gems/pseuds/We_AreTheCrystal_Gems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU. Garnet doesn't appreciate the way Kevin treats Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

It all started when she heard about a sick rave being held near the beach. Her roommate, Garnet, didn't really like the thought of her going. "If you want to, it's fine. But I don't want anything to happen to you. Call me if anything bad happens to you, and leave your phone on no matter what." Amethyst rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Blah, blah, blah, nothing bad's gonna happen, G!" She snorted. "What, you care about me or something?~" She teased her friend and gave her a playful wink.

"Yes. Deeply."

Amethyst was a bit taken back at this. _Leave it to Garnet to be blunt about everything._ She though to herself before shrugging at her. "You should just relax! You'll be at home doing whatever boring stuff you do while _I_ have the best time of my life at this rave party thing. It's not like I'm gonna get kidnapped or something!" "Don't say that." "Yeah, yeah, quit being so serious, G! I'll call you if an ax murderer shows up, no worries!" Garnet gave a deep sigh and turned away. "Don't leave your phone on silent, and answer my texts and calls. Have fun, and don't die." She ordered sternly. "Yeah, yeah, I got it! You get like this every time I go out on my own, I know the routine." Amethyst snorted at her roommate, who's frown only deepened. "See ya later, G!" Amethyst called out as she walked out the door. Garnet had her eyes on her the whole time.

~*~

When Amethyst arrived, the party was packed, especially the dance floor. She gave off a slight chuckle as she took her phone out of her purse and put it on "Silent." She couldn't have her phone going off while she was dancing, could she? She stepped on the dance floor and started rocking out, her body shaking to the beat of the music. While she laughed and danced around, talking with friends and strangers alike, she caught the eye of someone in particular. He waited for the perfect time to confront her while she danced to the music, oblivious to the man staring at her.

After a while, Amethyst became tired. She grabbed a drink from the snack bar and stood in the sidelines, catching her breath and regaining her energy. She was staring at the floor the whole time, smiling to herself, until the man who was staring earlier approached her. But she, however, didn't notice until she heard a certain voice say the words, "Hey, baby." She looked up, finding herself eye-to-eye with a man she's never seen. "Uh, do I know you..?" Was the first thing to come of Amethyst's mouth. She normally wasn't this defensive, but the way he spoke to her and the way he trapped her by pushing both his arms against the wall she was leaning on... Well, it put her on a slight edge, to say the least. The man gave off a soft chuckle. "Not yet, baby. But you're lucky enough to get a chance to meet someone as great as me.~ Name's Kevin, and you are..?"

"None of your business." Okay, now this guy was _really_ starting to get on Amethyst's nerves. Sure, she talked to some strangers here before, but they usually weren't this much of a jerk. Kevin smirked. "Oh, come on baby. You know you want a taste of Kevin. Every girl does." He gave off a slight laugh before taking one of his arms off the wall and extending it towards her. "Let's dance." An expression of disgust soon washed over Amethyst's face as she pushed his hand away. "Uh, I'm good." Kevin, once again, snickered softly. "Don't be like that, baby. I've seen your moves on the dance floor," Kevin took a couple steps towards Amethyst until they were as close as possible, placing his hands next to Amethyst's hips. "We're the perfect match, you and I. You know you want some of it, so don't bother to deny it.~"

Amethyst let out a sound of disapproval. She usually loved to dance, but this was getting out of hand. "Hey! Get away from me!" She cried out. Kevin only smirked as he slid his hands closer to her hips. He let his face go closer to hers, despite her attempts of telling him no. "Stop it! I don't want to dance with you! Get your hands off me!" Kevin let out a soft laugh. "Don't be like that. I'll show you how nice it is to spend time with Yours Truly~" Amethyst turned her head away, only for Kevin to take his left hand off of her leg momentarily to turn her head to face towards him once again. Amethyst cried out, and tried to push him off, only for him to push her against the wall even closer.

"Hands off her. Now."

The party music came to an abrupt halt. Kevin, who was slightly surprised, whipped his head around behind him to come face-to-face with Garnet. Everyone's eyes were on the three, but despite this, Kevin still held Amethyst to the wall. "G-Garnet!" Amethyst was shocked to see her roommate, but Garnet herself didn't seem too pleased with the situation. She ignored Amethyst momentarily as her eyes fell on Kevin. "You heard me. Hands off. Now." She commanded again. Kevin eventually went from shocked to confident as he turned around fully to face Garnet, both hands still on Amethyst. "Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do about it?"

Garnet said nothing as she grabbed Kevin by the collar and threw him against the wall. She balled her hands into fists as she ran up to him and punched in square in the face. Kevin tried to fight back, but she merely grabbed her by the arm and slammed him against the floor, stomping on his stomach with one foot. Every single party-goer stared, which was a lot of people. Kevin was, indeed, well-known, but he certainly didn't have a good reputation. It was, admittedly, a little satisfying to see him get what he deserved. Amethyst, who was now free, ran up behind her roommate. "Hey, G-"

"Don't ever put your phone on silent again. You had me worried."

After that, Garnet was presumably done with Kevin. He laid on the ground and moaned in pain, but it wasn't anything incredibly major. He was lucky it wasn't, anyways. Garnet stepped off him and took Amethyst by the hand, leaving the room as the eyes of the guests followed them all the way out. It wasn't a long walk from the party to the apartment, so they didn't have to take the car. But it was still a silent walk home. Amethyst was contemplating whether or not she should say something, and Garnet was overall very hard to read. When they finally got to their apartment, Garnet was the first to speak up.

"Do you even know how worried I was?" Garnet looked away, avoiding eye contact with Amethyst. Her tone wasn't that angry, just a mix of mildly upset and disappointed. Amethyst looked up at her friend with a sad expression on her face. "I... I can only imagine." She sighed. "Look, Garnet, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful, and I should've listened to you... And I know you were worried about me, and you were right, and I was wrong, and..."

"Amethyst."

Garnet turned her head and looked down at Amethyst, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amethyst looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. It stayed like that for half a second before Garnet knelt down and pulled Amethyst into a tight hug. "Please... Don't ever do that to me again." She softly muttered as she stroked her hair softly. That was what did it for Amethyst. She broke down into tears as she cried into her roommate's chest. She hated when she disappointed Garnet more than anything, mostly because the thought of her best friend - maybe even more than that - looking down on her was what terrified her the most. Also, partially because she hated crying in front of other people. But Garnet was the only person who would accept her embrace and just let her break down. It stayed like that for quite a while; with Amethyst sobbing apologizes into Garnet's chest, and Garnet simply stroking her hair and occasionally muttering the words "Let it all out," to her.

Eventually, Amethyst actually fell asleep in Garnet's embrace. Garnet smirked as she carefully carried the smaller girl's body to her room, gently placing her on the bed. She tucked Amethyst in, and after she kissed her on the forehead, she realized that it wasn't the best idea to leave Amethyst alone, even in the safety of her own room. With that thought in mind, Garnet carefully took the sheets off and sneaked into the bed next to her roommate, cautiously draping the sheets over the two of them again once she was next to her. Making sure not to wake her up, Garnet wrapped her arms around Amethyst and eventually drifted off to sleep while cuddling her friend.

After that, Garnet never let Amethyst go to parties alone.


End file.
